


Sedotto da un Incubus

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, angel - Freeform, demon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte tutto quello gli sembrava solo un sogno, uno di quelli incubi dai quali si sarebbe voluto svegliare per interrompere quell'oscurità che li avvolgeva rendendo succubi della paura.<br/>Aveva sempre saputo della gravità di quei poteri malefici, talmente scuri e marci da essere capaci di corrompere gli animi più nobili e puri, compresi quelli di un angelo come lui che stava per precipitare nel baratro più profondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedotto da un Incubus

Sedotto da un Incubus

 

  
A volte tutto quello gli sembrava solo un sogno, uno di quelli incubi dai quali si sarebbe voluto svegliare per interrompere quell'oscurità che li avvolgeva rendendo succubi della paura.  
Aveva sempre saputo della gravità di quei poteri malefici, talmente scuri e marci da essere capaci di corrompere gli animi più nobili e puri, compresi quelli di un angelo come lui che stava per precipitare nel baratro più profondo.

Sapeva fin dall’inizio cosa stesse andando in contro, ma gli Incubus erano fra i più potenti esseri maligni, se non fra i più pericolosi, che gli umani avessero mai osato minimamente immaginare.  
Quando se l’era ritrovato davanti, inesorabilmente, piombò davanti quei piedi cadendo vittima del più perverso individuo oscuro mai partorito dal Male.  
Non avrebbe mai mai dovuto cedere alla tentazione della carne, ma quel demone aveva un fascino a cui nessun avrebbe potuto resistere. Donna, uomo, angelo e demone che fosse, chiunque si sarebbe lasciato dominare da tutta quella malefica meraviglia.

«Lutiel» quel malefico e perverso tono, era seduzione pura, capace di far sciogliere anche i ghiacciai più imponenti del Creato. Nessuno avrebbe potuto resistergli, tanto meno lui che avvampò fra le fiamme dal colore tanto oscuro divoravano lentamente la sua purezza. «Torei che tu restassi sempre candido e splendido, in modo che io possa possederti per l’intera esistenza.»   
«Zavoc» Avrebbe accettato qualsiasi puri di essere sempre posseduto dall’altro, qualsiasi compromesso pur di essere toccato da quelle mani e baciato da quelle labbra, erano gesti capaci di ampliare qualsiasi sensazione di piacere.  
«Zavoc, voglio sentirti.» Il suo corpo desiderava l’Incubus, ormai aveva creato quella sorta d dipendenza che l’aveva reso vittima di quel desiderio. «Zavoc, voglio averlo dentro» Stava marcendo, lo stava corrompendo in ogni suo poro «Zavoc, voglio essere tuo fino alla fine dei giorni.» Voleva sentirlo muovere dentro si se con quella voga, quella stessa passione che lentamente lo stava trasformando cambiandolo in qualcuno che mai avrebbe pensato di diventare.  
I suoi capelli biondi, un colore talmente lucente e splendente paragonabili ai raggi del sole, si stava sporcando diventando di un nero corvino, come quelli del demone di fronte a lui.  
I suoi occhi cristallini, un colore tanto inteso da essere paragonato al cielo illuminato di giorno, si stava accendendo di un rosso fuoco, come quelli di Zavoc.  
Le sue ali, bianche come nessun altra cosa al mondo, stavano cadendo lasciando una scia di piume buie che avrebbero segnato la sua caduta verso il male più oscuro.  
A Lutiel non importava di precipitare, non se a causare della sua discesa fosse stato qualcuno come l’altro. Non gli importava che lo stesse corrompendo, voleva vivere per sempre in mezzo a tutte quelle peccaminose carezze. Voleva avvolgere le forti e possenti spalle del suo amato Incubus fino a che l’oscurità l’avrebbe completamente avvolto cancellando ogni traccia della sua beata esistenza  


 

 


End file.
